


Люси

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Single Father (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Fanfic, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Дэйв отпустил Люси к ее настоящему отцу.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Люси

Дэйв помнил ее маленькой смешной Люси, которую Рита впервые привела фотографироваться в его студию. Через месяц они уже жили втроем, и Люси сразу начала называть его папой. Сначала это казалось странным, потому что раньше это слово он слышал только от Тани. Но потом, когда «пап» начало звучать в их общем доме постоянно уже от Пола, Юэна и Иви, сам Дэйв никогда не выделял голос Люси во что-то отдельное и особенное. Нет, ее голос всегда звучал для него в общем хоре голосов. И он никогда не делал никаких отличий, в конце концов он был ее папой даже чуть дольше, чем отцом для трех своих младших детей.

Дэйв помнил ее школьницей. Он никогда не лез в учебу Люси, для этого у нее была мать, но, справедливости ради, он никогда особо и не вникал в то, что происходит в школе у Пола, Юэна или Иви. Тут он точно не делал никой разницы: они все были его, но это же не значит, что его до последнего времени волновали их оценки или несделанные домашние задания.

Дэйв помнил ее растерянной девочкой. Такой потерянной и одинокой всего несколько месяцев назад. Они все были потерянными в тот день, но только Люси осталась совершенно, совершенно одна. Конечно, у нее все равно есть он сам, но даже Дэйв понимал, что он — очень слабая замена Рите. У Люси оставались братья и сестра, но они были всего лишь детьми, причем детьми, которых было кому обнять. У нее оставалась и Анна, и Бити, но это совершенно не то же самое, что мама и папа.

Дэйв собирает Люси теперь в чужой дом к человеку, которому рано или поздно она начнет говорить «папа». Он собирает ее к девочкам, которые теперь будут ей сестрами, и он может только надеяться, что, в отличие от его детей, они никогда не скажут ей ничего про половинку сестры. Дэйв знает, что Рита не хотела бы этого, но он отвезет Люси в тот дом, потому что теперь, когда Риты больше нет, он должен думать не только о Ритиных желаниях, но и том, что будет лучше для Люси. О том, что может дать ей он сам и что ей даст ее настоящий отец.

Дэйв отвезет Люси на эту встречу, и он сделает все для того, чтобы она была счастлива в своей новой жизни. Но одно он знает точно: даже если Люси перестанет говорить ему «папа», дверь их дома все равно всегда будет для нее открыта. И не потому, что так хотела бы Рита. А потому, что так решил он сам.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
